Jupiter's Gone: The Approaching Shadow
by Allura99
Summary: Book III of Jupiter's Gone. Leda has visions of a new threat to the Sol System. Warriors once more prepare for battle, and new soldiers are called.
1. The Stuff of Dreams

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon. I'm borrowing the characters for my story.

* * *

Leda sat up in bed, desperately trying to slow her breathing. Various images were floating through her mind, adding to the confusion. The dream was so weird, she thought, placing her feet on the cold oak floor.

Reaching for her robe, Leda glanced at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. Groaning, she put on her slippers. This was the third night in a row that she had waken up with the same dream.

She stood up and tied her robe. Maybe something to drink will settle the nerves, she thought, silently opening the door to her room. Softly, she went down the hallway to the kitchen.

Leda was surprised to see the light already on. Surely Elara, who had had kitchen duty earlier that night, hadn't left the light on all this time. Pulling the robe tighter against her body, she walked into the kitchen.

"You look awful, Leda," Paul teased, leaning against the counter, facing her. "I have already made you some hot chocolate."

"Thank you for the lovely compliment, Paul," she replied sarcastically, accepting the cup he offered. "How did you know I would be up?"

"Because you have been pacing the house in the dead of night for the past two nights and keeping me awake." A smile twitched across his face. "So, what's the problem?"

Sighing, she leaned against the counter besides, taking a cautious sip of the warm liquid. "It's not my fault that you're such a light sleeper."

"That wasn't what I was talking about, Leda." His tone was no-nonsense.

"I am having dreams again," she admitted reluctantly. "I have had the same one for the past three nights but I don't understand all of it."

"Tell me about it," Paul suggested gently.

Leda put the cup of hot chocolate behind her on the counter. "It's mostly images. I see the galaxy and then it zooms in on our solar system. I see the whole system like the maps they show you in school. Slowly a huge shadow begins to swallow the system, starting with Pluto. It suddenly stops when it gets to Jupiter."

"Is that all?" Paul asked.

Leda shook her head. "No, then I began to see people. I see us and my sisters. I also see the original Sailor Scouts, except for Sailor Jupiter is missing and Sailor Moon has pink hair. There are four new scouts, too. We are all fighting but I can't make out anything of the enemies. Then I am swallowed by a void. Next thing I know is I am in the old palace back on Charon."

Paul looked at the floor, pondering the meaning of the dream. "Doesn't sound good," he muttered. He turned questioning eyes to her. "What do you think about it?"

"I don't know, but I think we have more battles ahead of us." She paused. "Atalia said she was from the Shadow Moon Empire and it's a huge shadow that swallow our solar system in my dream. We may have an empire to battle now."

She grabbed his hand, shocking him by the icy touch. "I don't want my sisters to fight anymore, Paul."

He gave her a reassuring hug. "We may be borrowing trouble, Leda," he said, kissing her forehead. "Why don't we go see Rei or Serenity tomorrow? They can advise us on what to do."

Sighing, she place her head against his chest, the flannel pajamas warm and soft. "I have such a bad feeling about this, like something is going to happen to us."

"You have done enough worrying tonight, Leda, for several people." He briefly tighten the hug, then released her. "Let's try to get some sleep. We will act on this in the morning."

Nodding, Leda allowed Paul to lead her to her room. He gave her a brief kiss goodnight and left. As she settled under her covers, Leda had another troubling thought. Something about Paul was different. But what was it?

* * *

Endymion walked silently to the window. He peered out, studying the beautiful outline of Crystal Tokyo. Everyone was so happy now, he thought. Why does it have to change now? 

He turned and watched his wife as she turned in her sleep. There were still moments that he couldn't believe that they were married. They had had so many obstacles to overcome, but they were finally together.

And they had Rini. He smiled as he thought of her. Their daughter was now a strong, independent young woman and the perfect princess. She doesn't realize how proud her parents are of her accomplishments, he thought. Especially Serenity, who saw a better leader in Rini than she felt she had been.

Serenity murmured in her sleep, reaching for his side of the bed. When her fingers found nothing, she immediately woke up. She sat up in the bed, searching for him.

"Endymion," she said softly when she finally noticed him by the window, "what's wrong?"

"Just a bad dream," he said, trying to act nonchalant.

"What did you dream, Endymion?" Serenity knew that it took a lot to worry her husband. She sadly realized that it must be one of his special dreams, the ones that told the future.

"It was mostly images," he answered, his voice sounding tired. "Something's coming to fight us for this system, Serenity. I just don't know what."

Sighing, he turned back to his wife, noticing the look of worry on her face. "I'm sorry, Serenity. You don't need to be worried about this."

"Yes, I do, Endymion, as much as you do." She reached for his hand. "We are in this together, aren't we?"

"Yes, and will be forever," he promised solemnly. "Somehow I think I got the better part of the deal." His tone was now teasing, a smile spreading across his face.

"How so?"

"I get you, but you're stuck with me." He smiled at her lovingly.

She smiled back, pulling him into bed with the hand she still held. "Somehow I'll manage." The playful mood died for a moment. "What are we going to do, Endymion?"

"We need to try to go back to sleep. We'll decide what to do in the morning."

"Okay," Serenity said, settling into a comfortable position. "I'll try to sleep if you will."

He kissed her, laying down beside her. He gently tucked the covers around them. "I'll try. Sweet dreams, Serenity." He hoped some for himself, too.


	2. Ruffled Feathers

The sky of Ananke was growing brighter, heralding another beautiful day. Somehow, the beauty did not quite reach his spirit. The feeling of despair was slowly eating at him, wearing him down.

"I should have told Leda the truth," Paul muttered to himself. He threw the curtains together, shutting out the growing sunlight. "She deserves it."

He threw on some clothes, not paying attention to what he was wearing. He mindlessly went through the motions of his morning routine. Once he was finished, he realized it was time for breakfast.

The meal was far from quiet. The whole family was discussing plans for the day. Caitlyn was having a picnic by the lake and recruiting her family to go with her. Ilene and Lysia were trying to bully Elara into enjoying fresh air and sunshine.

Elara turned to her father for help. He sadly shook his head. "It will do you some good, Elara. Besides, I am going myself."

Giddy from her victory, Caitlyn turned her attention to Leda. "What about you, Leda? Any plans?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Leda replied. "I have some urgent business that suddenly came up. I will need to leave sometime today."

"When will you be back?" Rand asked. It had only been four days since Leda had recovered from the last battle. The three day recovery period had almost driven Paul mad, but no one had spoken to Leda about. She was unaware of how long she had been unconscious.

"I don't know," Leda answered, shaking her head. "It's nothing dangerous, though. Just some boring hum-drum." She hated lying to her family, but she didn't want to worry them needlessly.

"I'm going with her, Rand," Paul added. "To keep her out of trouble."

Leda stared at him angrily for the smart remark, while Rand laughed. "Heaven help you, son. You'll need it," he said.

"That's not fair!" Leda cried. "Who is going to defend my honor if the two of you are destroying it!"

"Believe me, my lady, your honor is still intact, for the moment." Paul's remark made Rand laugh even harder as Leda's face went through various shades of red.

"You've had your fun at my expense, Paul Rodan. I will have mine, too, but later," Leda vowed. Turning her nose up at him, Leda rose from the table and took her breakfast dishes to the sink.

"I am going for a walk," she announced to her family. Then she turned her attention to Paul. "I wouldn't go by the lake. You might wind up wet." Then she stalked out of the room.

Paul rose and took his dishes to the sink. "Well, since I have been ordered to stay away from the lake, I will take a stroll through the gardens. We will probably leave in a few hours. Thank you for your hospitality, Rand."

"You are welcome here anytime, Paul. Especially during one of Leda's moods."

Paul smiled. "I will remember that, sir. It may just come in handy."

As he walked away, Paul heard Elara turned to her father. "Dad, that was just awful, what you two did to Leda. How could you..."

* * *

Paul now regretted his toying remarks with Leda earlier. He shouldn't play with her like that. It will take a while for her to calm down and be civil to him again.

He had also blown his opportunity to talk to her alone. He desperately needed to talk to her. He had to get this burden off his chest before it soured everything.

Paul sighed, stretching his arms and shoulders. It might be better to wait and talk to her after the dream issue has been settled, he thought. He hoped that Leda's dream was just a dream, but the fact that it was recurring slimmed the possibility.

He glanced at his watch. They would need to leave soon and decide where they were going. It would probably be best to see Rei first before alarming Serenity. With one last look at the garden, Paul turned and went inside to pack.

* * *

Leda had her two suitcase in the den by the time Paul had finished packing. Paul stilled when he entered the room, awed by her beauty in the streaming sunlight from the window. Seeing someone out of the corner of her eyes, Leda turned to face him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked coolly.

Paul nodded. "I believe I have everything. You?"

"Yes. Everything is arranged for our trip to Mars. We need to be leaving now." Without further comment, Leda picked up her suitcases and crossed the room toward the door.

Paul grabbed her arm. "Leda, wait." Leda dropped the suitcases, one nearly missing his foot. "I am sorry about this morning. I got a little carried away at your expense. I don't want the two of us stuck together in a tiny cabin for countless hours with you still mad at me."

Leda sighed, her face slowly losing its anger. "I am sorry, Leda. Will you please forgive me?"

"Yes," she said, giving him a small smile. "I don't know I am so touchy these past few days. Everything just feels off. Come on." The smile grew. "We've got a mission."

"Aye, ma'am." Paul gave a mock saluted and gathered his suitcases as Leda picked up hers. "I wonder if the twins are home."

"Oh, Paul, bite your tongue!" Laughing, the two left the house.


	3. The Reply of the Priestess

"Well, we're here," Paul announced, turning to help Leda with her suitcases. "Welcome to Mars, my lady." He gave a bow.

"Thank you, but quit with the formalities. It makes me nervous, coming from you."

"I am just practicing," he replied. "I'll need them with Princess Rei or Queen Serenity."

"Speaking of Rei, we'd better get to the palace. She hates to be kept waiting."

Laughing at the legendary reputation of the fiery Princess of Mars, Paul picked up most of the suitcases. Together, they walked across the grounds to the palace. In a few moments they were at the front gate and were greeted by some of the guards. Two servants were found to handle the luggage, while Leda and Paul were lead to a receiving room.

"I apologize, but the Princess is with some other visitors at the moment," the palace steward explained. "If you would so kind as to wait for her here."

"Of course," Leda replied. Giving her a polite bow, the steward left. "I wonder who the other visitors are?"

"Well, there's no way for us to tell," Paul said, sitting down on one of the sofas. "I guess we should get sit back and relax."

"You're certainly are," Leda teased, sitting beside him.

"What is it about traveling that makes me so tired?" Paul mused aloud, hugging Leda to him with one arm. "I'm exhausted and haven't done one strenuous thing all day."

"Must be the strain on your mind for coming up with all those comments about me this morning," Leda grumbled.

"I thought I was forgiven," Paul protested.

Leda gave a short laugh. "Oh, you're forgiven. But that doesn't make it entirely forgotten."

"What would make you forget my transgressions at breakfast?" He tilted her face to meet his serious one.

"I'll think of something."

Paul kissed her forehead. "I hope you do."

"Your Highness!" Leda cried, jumping to her feet. Paul immediately stood beside her.

"Don't look so shocked, Leda," Rei chided gently. "I guess you two did not hear me knock."

"I'm sorry, Princess Rei," Leda said, bowing. "We were, um..."

"Discussing a situation from this morning," Paul supplied, bowing.

"So I see." Rei's tone implied how much she had heard. "Come, we are needed in the conference room. Serenity and Endymion are waiting."

Leda sent Paul a troubled look. "The king and queen are here?"

"Yes," Rei answered. "They had need of my services earlier today. When they learned of your arrival here, they were curious as to why, as I am. Come. I feel this will be an important discussion."

Rei turned and left the room. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Paul nudged Leda ahead of him. Leda took a regal posture, preparing herself to face the queen and king of the whole system.

The halls of the palace were wonderfully decorated. Leda had observed that from her previous visits to the priestess who was also the Princess of Mars. Leda had no further opportunity to admire her surroundings. Rei was setting a brisk pace.

Something's going on, Leda thought. The king and queen were waiting to see them, her and Paul, in Rei's conference room. It indicated that this was no casual visit.

Leda glanced over her shoulder at Paul. He was easily keeping Rei's pace, his long legs covering more ground than her shorter ones. His face was emotionless, signaling that he was lost in thought. Unhappy thoughts, like mine, she thought.

They came to the end of a hallway, facing two large mahogany doors. Bowing servants opened the doors to reveal a large room. Most of the room was taken up by a large table made of carved mahogany, like the doors.

Rei entered the room, bowing toward Serenity and Endymion who were seated at the opposite end of the table. Leda and Paul followed Rei's example. Serenity gestured for them to sit near them.

"You must be wondering why we wanted to see you so soon, Leda," Serenity said, glancing at Endymion. "We need to know why you have come to see Rei."

"Well, Your Majesty," Leda began. She gave Paul a pleading look. He nodded for her to go on.

"I have had some dreams again, Your Majesty," Leda explained. "Ones that I cannot explain. I have had the same dream for three nights, and I wanted Princess Rei to help clarify the meaning. If there is any."

"What do you see in your dream, Leda?" Endymion asked, his attention completely fixed on her.

"I see the galaxy, before zooming in on our solar system. I see the whole system like the maps they show you in school. A large shadow appears, swallowing everything beginning with Pluto. Yet, it stops when it gets to Jupiter."

She paused. "Then I see several people fighting. I see myself, Ganymede, my sisters, and the original Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon is different. She has pink hair and the style is different. There are four new Sailors also. I can't tell anything about the enemies. They are just shadows."

"Anything else, Leda?" Endymion asked.

"That's about it," Leda said. Paul quirked an eyebrow at her, surprised that Leda had hidden anything from the king. Yet, he remained silent.

"It's the same dream," Endymion said sadly.

"The same dream, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Leda. I have been having the same dream for many nights. We came to Rei to confirm my suspicions."

"And?" Paul asked.

"We have a new enemy approaching," Rei answered, mourning in her voice. "The Shadow Moon Empire is preparing for battle."

"How soon before we have to fight?" Leda asked, a sense of dread growing in her stomach.

"A week, perhaps a few days more," Rei replied.

"So what do we do?" Paul eyed the king and queen uneasily.

"I am going to call a conference," Serenity answered. "The others will need to know of the risk. A decision will be made then. Leda, you and Paul will represent Jupiter at the conference."

"But I am not the princess," Leda protested.

"It is understood that you have taken control of the government by Rand's authority, correct?"

Leda simply nodded.

"Then who else should represent your home?" Leda did not answer the question. "I suggest that you go home, Leda," Serenity continued. "The conference will be in two days. Make arrangements for your absence."

"And my sisters?"

"They can come, if you like. They will not be needed until a decision has been reached."

"It will be best if they stay at home," Leda said weakly, feeling overwhelmed. "I don't want to worry them too soon."

"That's understandable, Leda," Endymion said gently. "We will see you and Paul at the Crystal Palace in two days."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Leda rose, bowed, and left the room. Paul hurried after her.

"That poor girl," Serenity murmured, watching Leda flee from the chamber.

"It's going to be hard on all of us," Rei warned. "She will have a lot more to bear, I'm afraid."


	4. The Child of Ice

She placed the medical text on her lap for a moment. The young gardener below was busy hacking a growths of weeds with a blade. She leaned back against the window sill, watching his flowing movements.

"He is handsome, isn't he?" A young girl bounced down beside her.

"Go away, Phoebe," Camilla ordered, picking up her book and ignoring the question.

"You can't fool me that easily, Cami," the girl cried triumphantly.

She eyed the title of the book Cami was reading. "'Medicine through Antiquity: Medical Practices to the 20th Century'? Well, if you can put that down to spy on men, you may join the human race yet."

"No one asked you," Cami retorted coolly. "Besides, I plan to become a doctor someday."

"Why! Who needs a doctor nowadays?"

"There are still freak accidents and viruses." Cami turned a page in the thick book with exaggeration.

"Okay, I can take a hint," Phoebe said. "Besides, some of the stewards are much cuter."

"Goodbye, Phoebe." Cami's tone ordered the girl to leave.

"Bye, Cami. Tell me if you would like to met him or any other guy."

"That won't be necessary."

Phoebe shrugged in indifference. "See you later, then."

Cami watched the girl leaving before returning to her book. Yet, she couldn't concentrate on the text. Sighing, she closed the book and leaned her head against the window.

"Maybe Mother's right," she murmured. "Maybe I should get out more."

Her mother was always warning her about spending too much time alone studying. She constantly suggesting that Cami enjoy the outdoors, commenting on how nicely a tan would contrast with her light blue hair. Cami closed her eyes.

"Why don't they understand I am not like that?" she wondered aloud. Rei's daughter, Phoebe, was not her choice of companionship. She needed someone who could carry on a serious, thought provoking conversation.

"I wish Elara and Leda were here," she muttered. Sighing, she resumed her reading.

"Cami?" a voice called.

"In here," Cami replied without looking from the book.

"There you are," her mother said, entering the room, followed by her husband. "What are you reading?"

Cami showed the cover to her mother. "Medical history. That does bring back some memories." She paused, studying her daughter. "You know it's a beautiful day outside, Cami."

"Ami," Greg chided.

"I don't want her studying too much," Ami replied, looking at her daughter with concern.

"It's okay," Cami said. "I plan to try the archery range this afternoon."

Ami smiled. "Good. Are you sure you are okay while we are at the conference?"

Cami nodded. "I know the palace very well now, Mother."

"Ami, we need to go," Greg said. "We are going to be late."

Ami gave her daughter a brief kiss, followed by Greg. "Have a good afternoon, Cami. We will try to see you at dinner."

"We don't know how late we will be, but we will try our best," Greg explained.

"Okay. I'll see you when you are finish. Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

"See you later, sweetie." Greg waved.

"Bye, Cami." Then her parents were gone.

Cami looked at the medical volume and then to the sunny afternoon. The outdoors win, Cami thought, placing the book on her bed. Reaching under the bed, she retrieved her bow and quiver of arrows.

"Time for some practice," she said aloud. With one last glance at the medical volume, Cami left her room, closing the door behind her. She couldn't wait to get to the archery range.


	5. The Daughter of Love

"And you're sure you have plenty to do, Angeline?" Mina asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mom," Angie replied, mildly annoyed by the parental protectiveness. "I'll find Cami and challenged her to an archery contest."

"That's not entirely fair, Angie," Michael said. Mina nodded in agreement.

"I just want to see if Cami's been practicing, Dad," Angie explained. "We'll hit the pool later. I'm sure."

Michael sighed, shaking his head. "Well, if Cami doesn't protest, I can't see any harm. Besides your mother and I are late for the conference."

"We'll see you soon, Angie," Mina said, hugging her daughter. "Just be careful with those arrows. They're pretty sharp."

"I promise."

"Come on, Mina," Michael said, urging her into the palace. "Stay out of trouble, Angie."

Nodding, Angie waved as her parents enter the Crystal Palace. "I'll stay out of trouble by staying away from trouble," she muttered. "So far, so good. No twins in sight."

She traveled up the familiar winding stairways and through the well-known halls. Angie always felt at home in the Crystal Palace, surrounded by the beauty of Crystal Tokyo. She quickly arrived in the guest wing, pausing to study the series of doors on each wall.

Making a decision, she went toward the door to the corner room that Cami preferred. Angie knocked before entering the room. Sunlight streamed into the room from the large windows, creating a warm, peaceful atmosphere. Yet, there was no sign of Cami.

"Where could she have gone?" Angie mused, slowly circling the room. By the bed she found a spare fletch of an arrow. Cami's quiver and bow were no where in sight.

"So that's where she went." Placing the fletch on Cami's desk, Angie left the room. Scurrying down the hall, she quickly returned to her room. She knew her quiver and bow would be in the closet.

* * *

Steady, pull, release. The whiz of the arrow as it sliced through the air hummed in Cami's ears as she watched the arrow hit the target. She went to retrieve the arrow.

"Bull's eye. That's pretty impressive," a voice called as Cami returned with the arrow.

Cami smiled as she watched the golden-haired heir of Venus approached the range. "I've been practicing some," Cami replied. "But not as good as you, yet."

"Well, we'll see, if you're up to a small contest," Angie said, notching an arrow. "Game?"

Cami shrugged. "Sure, why not? Only if you're up at a few laps in the pool afterwards."

Angie grinned. "Let's see how bad you lose first."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Angeline," Cami retorted, notching one of her arrows. "First or second?"

"First," Angie replied, taking aim. "Someone needs to show you how its done." She released the arrow, making a dead center bull's eye.

"Want to give up now?"

Cami shook her head, taking careful aim. "Not yet." There was a pause. The arrow flew to the target, implanting right next to Angie's first arrow. "This may prove interesting."

* * *

Angie force herself to climb out of the pool. Once safely seated and wrapped in a towel, she watched Cami emerged from the pool.

"We're too old for this," Angie panted, irked to see Cami so normal after the race.

"Tired, are we?"

"Just remind me never to challenge you in the water," Angie said, leaning further in the chair. "You're like a fish."

"Well, you're Robin Hood, when it comes to archery," Cami commented, plopping in a chair beside her friend. "You're right. We have got to quit these silly games."

"I wonder what the conference is about, don't you?"

Cami nodded, drying her hair. "Even my parents don't know. Everything is so mysterious."

"I wonder if it's about Leda," Angie mused.

"What do you mean?"

Angie laughed. "Come on, Cami. You haven't noticed the way Paul follows her everywhere. And the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is noticing."

Cami blushed. "Guess I haven't."

"Well, it could be anything. Maybe we are to become Sailor Scouts are selves."

Cami laughed. "Why would the king and queen call a conference to do that? Why would they ever do that?"

Angie shrugged. "I don't know. But it would sooo cool, if it did."

"Yeah, it would," Cami conceded. "But it's just wishful thinking, Angie."


	6. The Twins of Fire

"What do you think about him, Diana?" Phoebe asked, straining to see the men below.

"Which one?" her sister replied. "The one with the silver uniform is too cute."

"No way!" Phoebe protested. "That one is mine!"

"Sorry, but finder's keepers, sis," Diana retorted. "You can have the navy one."

"No. Too stiff for my tastes."

"I thought that was the idea."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Phoebe ordered. "Mother would freak if she heard you say that."

"But she won't, or at least, she shouldn't."

"Like I am going to rat. Come on, Di, we're sisters. Twins even. Gotta stick together."

"You got it, Phebes. Through thick and thin, we're the fire twins."

Giggling, they looked back on the unknowing victims below. For a moments, there was silence. Then, Phoebe sighed.

"I'm bored. Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Diana replied, turning from the window. "Tour the palace."

Phoebe yawned with exaggeration. "Been there, done that."

"How about shopping?"

"Great idea!" Phoebe grabbed her sister's hand, heading for the door. "We're wasting time, just sitting her. Let's go!"

"Right behind you," Diana said, turning off the light.

* * *

The two girls were sitting in a sidewalk cafe later that afternoon enjoying some ice cream. Shopping bags were piled around them, boasting of their conquests. Diana glanced at the Crystal Palace in the distance.

"Ever wonder what this mysterious conference is about, Phebes? And why the king and queen visited Mother the other day without any warning?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Not really. Probably something really boring and not fun."

Diana looked at her sister critically. "You know that someday we will be doing that boring, not fun stuff ourselves."

"Oh, come on, Di. Don't get all serious on me. That day will come when it comes. Right now, we get to live it."

"I know, Phebes, but don't you ever worry about the future?"

"Not really. Everything is basically planned for us already."

"I know," Diana muttered. "That's what's worrying me."

"Don't tell me that you want to be like Cami or Leda?"

"What's so wrong with be serious once in a while?"

"Diana!" Phoebe cried in disgust. She leaned across the table toward her twin. "This is the prime of our youth. We will have plenty of time for being serious, but later. Don't grow yourself too old too fast."

Phoebe rose from the table, gathering her shopping bags. "It's time we headed back, I guess. We told Mother we'd back for dinner."

Diana reluctantly rose from the table, leaving a tip for the waitress. She grabbed the rest of the bags. "Maybe Mother will know something then."

"I hope she does, if it gets you in a better mood." Laughing, Phoebe began walking toward the palace, leaving Diana to follow behind her.

Pausing to glance at the sky, Diana whispered, "I just want a little adventure."


	7. The Conference Convenes

Leda was grateful for Paul's presence as they approached the massive doors of the main conference room. She deliberately slowed her breathing, trying to ease the growing sense of apprehension. Understanding her feelings, Paul gave her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze.

Two servants opened the doors, revealing the large room within. The large table was almost filled with people. A servant led Leda and Paul to their places.

Sitting down, Leda became aware of the various reactions to her and Paul's presence. Princess Ami, Prince Greg, and Princess Rei smiled friendly to them. Princess Mina seemed surprise and turned to her husband, Prince Michael, for an explanation.

"She's doesn't know, Paul," Leda whispered, nodding to Princess Mina.

"I thought Serenity told everyone," he mused.

The discussion was halted by the entrance of King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. All present bowed to the monarchs before resuming their seats. Serenity smiled to each before speaking.

"I know that all of you are wondering why this conference was called. It is of the up most importance. Our system is facing a new enemy, a very dangerous enemy."

"Where is Setsuna and the others?" Mina asked. "Surely they would need to know, also?"

"We tried to contact the others, Mina," Endymion said. "We don't know when, or if, they will be here."

"Where's Lita?" Mina continued, looking at Leda.

"My mother is dead, Princess Mina," Leda answered softly. "Rand has left everything in my hands."

"What!"

"She died fighting a monster named Nadomus. Neo-Queen Serenity called my sisters and I to become Sailor Scouts. With the help of Paul as Ganymede, we were able to defeat Nadomus."

"Tell her everything, Leda," Endymion said.

Leda took a steadying deep breath. "Later, while we were recovering on Ananke, a woman named Atalia attacked us. She said that she was a princess of the Shadow Moon Empire. She was very powerful, and it took the power of the Jupiter Moon Crystal, the Silver Crystal, and my heart crystal to defeat her."

"Your heart crystal?" Mina gasped.

"A mysterious person named Cassandra gave Elara a stone to heal Leda," Paul answered. "The power of the stone separated Leda's heart crystal from the Jupiter Moon Crystal. As you can see, Leda is perfectly fine now."

"But I have had dreams of a shadow swallowing our system," Leda said. "I see all the Sailor Scouts fighting, including four new ones. Princess Rei has confirmed the emergence of a new enemy based on the dreams of the king and myself."

"Is that all?" Princess Ami asked.

"No," Princess Rei answered. "The new enemy is the whole Shadow Moon Empire and the battle will begin within two weeks."

"The conference was called to decide what to do," Serenity said.

Any further comment was cut off by a breeze in the room. A ball of lavender light appeared. Gradually it faded to reveal a violet-haired woman.

"Cassandra!" several voices in the room cried.

"Your Majesties," Cassandra said, bowing, "I have come to warn you of an approaching enemy."

"The Shadow Moon Empire?" Endymion asked.

"Yes. So you know. You will need all the warriors that your kingdom can summon, Your Majesties."

"We understand that," Serenity said.

"But you will need to some new warriors, my queen. The strongest warriors are the children of the Sailor Scouts."

"Our daughters?" Rei asked.

Cassandra nodded.

"But they are so young," Rei protested. "None of them have had any experience in battle."

"That will have to change, Princess," Cassandra said sadly. "The coming decisions and challenges will difficult for everyone. Especially you, Sailor Jupiter Moon."

"Me?" Leda said, surprised.

Cassandra nodded. "Continue to have faith in those you love, Lady Leda. No matter how dark the circumstances become. Remember my words."

Puzzled by the sinister warning, Leda only nodded.

"How do you know so much?" Endymion demanded.

"I cannot tell you that now know, Your Highness, but you will learn more in the future. Now, you must prepare for the challenges ahead."

Cassandra stepped away from the table, bowing. She grabbed the star pendant, forming a fist around. "Hope Guardian Teleport!" Lavender light surrounded Cassandra before she disappeared.

"The Guardian of Hope," Leda mused. "How appropriate."

"She's a mystery," Paul said, still pondering the warning to Leda. "I look forward to when she reveals herself."

"She's right, though," Serenity commented. "We will need all of our warriors."

"Including our daughters?" Rei demanded.

"It will be a hard decision," Serenity said. "One that will need serious thought."

Serenity then turned her attention to Leda. "Can your sisters be prepared?"

Leda shook her head. "Your Majesty, I cannot, I will not, speak for them in this matter. I can't speak for Paul, either. I pledge myself. That is all I can do in good conscience."

"But you will give them the decision?"

"Yes, they will have the decision, as will Paul."

"I suggest," Endymion said, "that we dismiss until tomorrow. By then, everyone shall have their answer."

The group rose silently and left the room. Each was contemplating the decision that had to be made. Each found it the decision difficult.


	8. Consequences of the Garden

Paul followed Leda as she ran down the halls of the Crystal Palace. She had left the conference room with hurried dignity. However, now out of sight, she was running through the winding passages.

Leda did not stop until she got to the royal gardens, sitting a bench under a stately oak tree. Paul stopped and watched her for a moment, confused by her actions. Then, his heart broke as he realized her behavior was because she was worried about those she loved, including him.

Wordlessly he sat down beside her, pulling her gently into his arms. Closing her eyes, Leda allowed herself to be held, finding comfort for a moment. Once she had regained control of herself, she pulled away.

"I must contact Rand and my sisters," she said. "I must give them the decision to fight."

"Leda, I don't think that's the best idea," Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Her wide eyes betrayed surprise.

"I don't think you should fight this battle."

"I have to," she cried. "I have already pledged my services to Serenity."

"You can take it back!"

Leda stared at Paul in disbelief. She rose from the bench and walked away from him. Then she spun around to face him again.

"Take it back? I can't take that kind of promise back. I swore an oath of loyalty to Serenity a long time ago. That's not the kind of thing you can take back."

"I can't stand to see you get hurt anymore, Leda!" He had finally let his emotions peek through. "I just can't keep seeing you get hurt fighting Serenity's battles for her!"

"This is my calling, Paul," she answered, becoming frustrated by the ridiculous conversation. "My destiny. It's not something I can just walk away from."

"Yes, you can! Just turn around and walk away from all of this!"

She gaped at him, shocked by the selfish side she had never seen before. "Is this what's been wrong with you, Paul? Is this what's been keeping you up at night?"

He didn't answer her. His whole presence became cold. "Please, Leda, don't do this. Save yourself."

"Then who will save the system?" Again, he did not answer her. "I have a duty to fight. I've always had it, Paul."

They just stood and looked at one another, wondering what would be said next. So much had already been said that could not be forgiven. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Paul saw a figure rushed toward Leda.

"Leda, watch out!" he cried, moving to push her out of the way.

Leda spun to see a gardener with a blade rushing at her. She threw herself away from the madmen, but not soon enough. The blade caught her in the shoulder and sliced down her arm to her elbow.

The gardener stopped, preparing for another try. "For Atalia!" he cried and moved toward Leda again. Paul pounced from behind, knocking the gardener to the ground. The man made an odd gasp as he hit the ground, Paul's weight crushing him from above.

Paul rolled the man over, immediately noticing the hilt protruding from the gardener's abdomen. He looked over to Leda, who stood still in shock. Paul sadly looked down at the gardener again.

"For Atalia, my love," he whispered, and then the gardener stilled.

Paul closed the open eyes before slowly rising to his feet. Leda cautiously stepped closer to the two. She glanced at Paul, shaking her head at his silent offer of help.

"I'm fine," she said, pressing the wounded arm tight against her body. "It's just a minor wound."

"No, it's not," Paul said sternly, gesturing to her right arm. "Blood is pouring down your arm."

"I'm fine," she protested. "I just feel a little dizzy . . ."

He lunged and caught her before she hit the ground. Dismissing the blood, Paul quickly swept her into his arms and headed for the palace. His cries of help were heard as he entered the doors.

* * *

A while later, dressed in clean clothes, Paul paused outside Leda's room in the Crystal Palace. Before he had decided to knock, a palace nurse exited into the hallway. She stared at Paul for a moment before realizing who he was.

Pulling the door closed, the nurse nodded with respect to him. "She's resting now. You may see her, if you like."

"How bad was the wound?" he asked, looking at the door, rather than the nurse.

"It wasn't that bad," she answered, her voice calm and soothing. "She had to have quite a number of stitches, and there will be a scar. But everything should heal nicely."

"That's good," he murmured absently.

"Just don't tire her too much," the nurse warned. "The pain medication and the trauma itself have tired her out."

Paul shook his head. "I won't keep her long."

Nodding again, the nurse turned and walked soundlessly down the hallway. Paul stood outside the door, wondering what he should do. Gathering his courage, he knocked and opened the door.

Leda just stared at him for a moment, absently cradling the injured arm. Paul just stood there wordlessly, staring at the bandages that ran from her shoulder to her elbow. Breaking the stares, Leda put on a long sleeve blouse over her tank top and turned to face the window.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, wanting to break the silence. Even to his own ears, his voice was cold and detached.

"Fine, thank you" was the perfunctory reply.

"Are you still going to go through with this?"

Leda did not turn from the window. "My sisters on are their way now. Rand has resumed control of Jupiter during my absence, while I fulfill my pledge."

Paul sighed wearily, leaning against the door. Slowly, Leda turned to face him. He simply looked at her in return.

"I release you from your obligation as my protector. You are released from any duties on Jupiter as well. You're free."

"Leda," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"But I cannot free you from the obligation of protecting my sisters. Serenity and Endymion gave you that obligation. It is theirs to remove."

Paul gave a bitter laugh, still shaking his head. Then, he looked her dead in the eye. "So, that's it? I'm dismissed. Just like that."

"Just like you wanted," she replied, her tone acid.

"Damn it, Leda, this is not what I wanted!"

"Then what do you want, Paul!"

"I want you to be safe," he said softly.

Leda closed her eyes, a tear slowly falling down her cheek. "We can't always have what we want, can we, Paul?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I guess not, Leda." Her tearful eyes bore into his as he crossed the room. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and stroke the tear away. Then, he turned and walked out of the room.

As the door closed, Leda turned to the window again, the enveloping darkness of the dying sunset surrounding her in the unlit room. Pressing her head against the cool glass, she released the bitter tears she had been holding for hours. Later, as the sobs died, she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	9. The Call to Battle

Leda walked alone down the multiple corridors of the Crystal Palace, heading toward the main conference. Her sisters had arrived shortly before, each repeating their pledge to defend the system. Satisfied with the sincerity of their vows, Leda left to give their replies to Serenity.

For the hundredth time, she wished Paul was here. The events of the day before were still nightmarish, horrible and unreal. Yet, the bandages, the aching wound, and Paul's absence reminded her continually that those events of the previous day had transpired.

She opened the massive doors of the conference room, praying she was the first to arrive. She wasn't. The others were there and waiting.

Serenity and Endymion were seated at the opposite end of the table, as they had before. Now, though, their daughter, Rini, was seated between them. Leda gave a quick glance around the table, noting that the others were joined by the daughters: Cami with her parents, Ami and Greg; Angie with Mina and Michael; and the twins, Diana and Phoebe, with their mother, Rei.

Leda quickly sat down at her designated place. Yet, she didn't missed the looks of surprise caused by Paul's absence. She prayed that Serenity would not ask for an explanation.

"Now that we all are here," Endymion began, glancing at Leda. She simply nodded her head in silent agreement. "We need to make a decision concerning the defense of our system against the incoming invaders."

"Have you all reached a decision?" Serenity asked.

"Have you?" Rei demanded.

Serenity and Endymion looked at their daughter and then at each other. A moment later, Serenity turned back to Rei.

"We gave Rini the decision," Serenity explained. "She has decided to fight."

"I have, too," Phoebe interjected.

"Me, too," Diana replied.

"I will fight, Your Majesties," Cami said, her determined voice so much like Ami's.

"And so will I," Angie added. Mina could only struggle to smile.

All eyes turned to Leda. "I will fight, as well as my sisters. I cannot speak for Paul."

Serenity gaped in surprise, wondering what turn of events could have caused such a division. Endymion remained expressionless.

"All right then," Endymion said, ending further speculation. Leda was grateful; the stares were enough. "It is agreed. A new group of Sailor Scouts will be called."

The doors to the conference room swung open, startling the room's occupants. Four Sailors entered the room.

"The Outer Sailor Scouts have arrived," Sailor Pluto announced.

"We're glad you could come, Sailor Pluto," Serenity said. "We need your help."

"We know," Sailor Saturn replied. "Neptune has fallen to the Shadow Moon Empire, and Saturn will soon."

"Oh, Hotaru," Rini murmured, her heart aching for one of her closest friend.

"We have bigger problems than the fall of Neptune," Sailor Uranus interjected.

"Our new enemy is very powerful," Sailor Neptune stated.

"We know," Rei said sadly. "Our daughters will join the fight."

"As well as my sisters," Leda added.

"Yes, we knew you had been called," Sailor Pluto said. "We are remorseful for the loss of your mother."

"Thank you," Leda replied. She knew that Sailor Pluto was sincere. She could see the pain in Setsuna's eyes.

"What happen to your arm, Leda?" Sailor Saturn asked, gesturing to the bandages.

"A Shadow Moon warrior was impersonating one of Serenity's gardeners," Leda explained. "He attacked me for my role in the destruction of Atalia, one of the enemy princesses."

"Let me see." Sailor Saturn had matured as well as the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Yet, she had been the youngest scout, reborn after the battle with Pharaoh Ninety. Now she appeared only a few years older than Rini and Leda.

She carefully undid the bandages, revealing the ugly, puffy stitches in Leda's arm. Placing both hands on Leda's upper arm, Sailor Saturn closed her eyes. Purple light glowed around her hands as the wound closed and healed, leaving no scar.

Out of concern, Leda reached for her as the light faded. Sailor Saturn shook her head, rejecting the help. She pointed to the normal skin of Leda's upper arm.

"I am a lot stronger now," Sailor Saturn explained. "You will need to be whole for this battle, Sailor Jupiter Moon."

"You're a Scout?" Phoebe gasped.

Leda turned to the younger girl and smiled. "My sisters are, too."

"It's time," Endymion said.

Serenity rose from her chair. "Let's go outside to call the new Scouts."

* * *

Leda had to admit that they made an impressive scene. The Outer Scouts were grouped together, standing under a shady tree. The future Scouts were huddled together before Serenity, Endymion, Luna, and Artemis. The ceremony, for lack of a better word, was about to begin.

"Wait," Ami commanded, drawing looks from the others. "I think it's only appropriate if we all transform to welcome the new Scouts."

Caitlyn and the rest of the sisters turned to Leda. "What do you think?" Caitlyn asked.

Leda shrugged. "It seems like a good idea."

Endymion nodded. "Okay, transform!"

"Right!" several voices answered in unison.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Moon Crystal Power!"

"Callisto Moon Power!"

"Io Moon Power!"

"Lysithea Moon Power!"

"Europa Moon Power!"

The younger girls just stared as their mothers and former playmates became the Sailor Scouts.

"This is too cool!" Phoebe cried.

"Now it is your turn," Serenity said. She looked behind her, and three cats appeared.

"Luna!" Ami cried, while Mina simultaneously called, "Artemis!"

"Hello, girls," Luna greeted.

"Hey, Mina, everybody," Artemis replied.

"What's Diana doing here?" Rini asked, eyeing the younger cat, the daughter of Luna and Artemis, speculatively.

"Diana is becoming a full guardian," Luna said. Diana nodded.

"She's becoming an adult, just like the rest of you," her father noted.

"Okay, Diana. It's time," Serenity said. Endymion nodded.

The young cat took a steadying breath, before executing a back flip and landing elegantly on her feet. Three transformation pens appeared in the loop of the flip. Each of the cats took a pen to Serenity.

"These are your transformation pens," Serenity explained to the girls. "They will allow you to transform. Guard them carefully."

Serenity approached Cami. "You, Camilla of Mercury, are Sailor Boreas, the Soldier of Wind. To transform, call 'Boreas Star Power.' Try it."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cami replied, studying her light blue transformation pen for a moment. "Boreas Star Power!"

The sky blue light eventually faded to reveal Sailor Boreas. Her navy uniform was accented by light blue bows and boots. Her earrings were clouds.

With an approving look to Cami, Serenity stood before Angie. "Angeline of Venus, you are Sailor Eros, Guardian of Love. To transform, say 'Eros Star Power.'"

Nodding, Angie accepted the golden transformation pen. "Eros Star Power!"

Sailor Eros was dressed in a golden uniform with pink bows. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back with a large pink bow. She also possessed a quiver of arrow and a bow, all golden in color. Sailor Venus beamed at her daughter with pride.

Smiling, Serenity came to the twins. "Phoebe and Diana of Mars, you too are now Sailor Scouts. Phoebe, you are Sailor Mulciber, the Sailor of the Forge. 'Mulciber Star Power' is your transform call. Diana, you are Sailor Minerva, the Guardian of Wisdom and Just Battle. To transform, call 'Minerva Star Power.'"

The twins accepted their transformation pens.

"Mulciber Star Power!"

"Minerva Star Power!"

Sailor Mulciber had a red uniform with black bows. Her black hair was loose and was tossed by the gentle breeze. Sailor Minerva was dressed in a burgundy uniform with violet bows. Her black hair was also loose. The twins posed together.

With sad eyes, Serenity turned away from the twins to her daughter, Rini. Tears welled in her eyes, resembling those of the other mothers who had watched their daughters exchanged their youthful freedom to fight for their homes and the future.

"Rini," Serenity said softly, "you are no longer Chibi Moon. You will now wield the full power of the Silver Crystal and become Neo-Sailor Moon."

Serenity held her former transformation brooch out to Rini. With an air of uncertainty, Rini gently picked it up, watching the sun gleam off the golden surface. She recalled how she as a child had jeopardized Crystal Tokyo by taking the Silver Crystal. Now, she was being entrusted by her parents, the two people hurt most by her childish foolishness.

Rini shook her head, dispersing those thoughts. It was a long time ago and forgotten. It was time to accept her role as Neo-Sailor Moon. Then, Rini looked up and realized her mother was crying.

Serenity smiled, out of pride and worry. "Transform!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Neo-Sailor Moon resembled her mother. The uniform was the same, and the jewelry was similar as well. Yet, Rini's pink hair was still in the diamond pigtails. Serenity and Endymion held hands and watched their daughter pose.

"Now all the warriors are assembled," Endymion announced. "It's time for our battle plans."


	10. Destinations

Leda sat under a tree in one of the many gardens of the Crystal Palace. This garden, protected by a half circle of small hills, was her favorite. It kept her hidden from the questioning eyes of the others.

She congratulated herself on avoiding Paul during the past day. Yet, she had admit to herself, there wasn't time to find her. She had either been at a meeting or alone, skipping the group meals for solitude. But, things were not better.

Soon, it would all begin. However, she wasn't worried, not even for her sisters. She knew, deep inside herself, that they would be safe, that all the others would be safe. Serenity, the Inner Scouts, the Outer Scouts, and the new Scouts would all be safe.

In a few hours, she would back on Jupiter, asking Rand to resume full control of the government while she and his daughters fought an empire. She knew that he would agree. She just didn't know what she had to promise.

"You're borrowing trouble again," she mumbled to herself. "What will be, will be."

Leda stood up, stretching her stiff arms and back. She had lost track of time, forgetting how long she had been sitting on the stone bench. Maybe it was time to go in.

"Leda! There you are!"

Leda turned and smiled at the approaching figure. Elara ran across the garden, stopping by her sister and panting for breath.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Elara replied between pants. "It's time!"

"Time? Time for what?"

"Serenity's ready to send us to Jupiter," Elara explained.

"Are we the first to go?"

"Yeah," Elara replied.

The plan generally distributed groups of three Sailor Scouts at various locations between Saturn and Crystal Tokyo. Jupiter, the planet closest to the embattled Saturn, had five Scouts: Jupiter Moon, Europa, Boreas, Neptune, and Uranus.

Mars had two groups of three stationed, serving as another barrier between the Shadow Moon Empire and Earth. Sailors Mercury, Eros, and Io formed one team. Sailors Venus, Callisto, and Lysithea formed the other.

Earth's moon contained one team: Sailors Pluto, Minerva, and Mulciber. They were given explicit orders to return to Crystal Tokyo if it appeared the moon would be lost. In Crystal Tokyo, Sailors Mars and Saturn protected the royal family.

"Everyone is waiting," Elara added.

"Okay," Leda sighed. She began to walk out of the garden.

However, Elara grabbed her arm, pointing to the top of a hill. "Somebody is up there," she whispered.

Leda immediately turned around. As she recognized the person, her heart stopped, then froze.

"It's Paul," Elara whispered, surprised.

Paul was on one of the hills surrounding the garden, watching the two sisters. Realizing that his presence had been discovered, he bowed and then walked away. Pressing her lips together, Leda turned around and tried to walk away. Yet, Elara still held her arm.

"Leda, what's going on? What did Paul just walk away?"

Leda pulled her arm from Elara's grasp, shaking her head.

"Come on. The others are waiting."

Then, Leda left the garden, leaving Elara behind.

Elara looked from the top of the hill to the retreating form of her sister. Something was terribly wrong between Leda and Paul. What had happened? With no answers, Elara ran to catch up with Leda.


End file.
